


Neo Communication Technology [2]

by JemiCrisis



Series: The Ongoing Saga: NCT Communicate Terribly [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack technology in the house, Everyone is chaotic, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I take requests, If you look at all of my other works it’s angst so, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Texting, There’s some plot in this, What Have I Done, basically crack, but it’s mostly crack, don’t read it if you don’t want to, everyone is whipped for their partner(s), i just write this for fun, kinda based on real life events, please give me requests, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: One text summary out of context:TaeMoon: I went to university for MUSIC not MEDICINESuhny: I don't wanna participate but I want waffles pleaseMukTae: THAT ISN'T HELPING HE ISN'T EVEN DEADYutaverse: yeah the underrated singer likes the underrated chipsQueenAnne-Kun: Ten's is also ready salted because have you seen himDoie: once... Just once can we have a normal day?ChittaPhony: also my flavour is pickled onion NOT SALTJae6: it works out doesn't it?SiChange: yes Jisung we know you like pringles a lotOwO: have you SEEN Jisung?YuckHay: but I'm not even marriedMooseboy: bro this ain't a date ahahaXD: don't worry Mark! We can teach you!!Henryde8: yeah lmao he's gonna be such a n00bUnderRatJun: I'LL FUCKING FIGHT YOU YOU LAMBAvee(Je)no: cuddle time?HeySon: I don't wanna make Mark thirstyNanazen: I have no idea what you're talking about Haechannie~IAMTHESHEEP: yeah GGEdibLe: Jisung you are pretty babyJiPringle: Jeno-hyung can shoot lele because I don't want to





	1. Doie: you could’ve been a perfectly capable doctor if you so wished

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored during a big family gathering! There was like 72 people, including me...! I talked with some of my cousins although they're like once removed or something idk we share the same great grandparents ANYWAY so basically I've just met a small corner of my dad's side of the family and boy do I not know them. They're like, rich and influential and that's where I'll stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:37] We’re NCT 127 but our collective age is 223  
OwO is online
> 
> OwO: guys I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me!!
> 
> OwO: like my stomach is twisting and everything!!

** [10:37] We’re NCT 127 but our collective age is 223 **

_ OwO is online _

OwO: guys I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me!!

OwO: like my stomach is twisting and everything!!

_ MukTae, Doie, Mooseboy and TaeMoon are online _

Mooseboy: oh my god hyung are you okay?????

OwO: NO I AM NOT

Doie: okay okay okay who is the doctor here?

MukTae: not me

Mooseboy: nope

TaeMoon: I went to university for MUSIC not MEDICINE

TaeMoon: I SEE YOU STARING DOYOUNG

Doie: what?

Doie: you could’ve been a perfectly capable doctor if you so wished

OwO: GUYS I’M FUCKING DYING RIGHT HERE AND YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT HOW TAEIL COULD’VE BEEN A DOCTOR

MukTae: it can’t be that bad can it?

OwO: PLEASE I NEED ASSISTANCE

MukTae: OKAY MARK DRIVE HIM TO THE DOCTOR

Mooseboy: WHAT

MukTae: I SAID DRIVE HIM TO THE DOCTOR

Mooseboy: ALRIGHT SHIT OKAY

Mooseboy: JUNGWOO PACK YOUR THINGS

OwO: okay please I’m dyingggg

Doie: everyone press f in the chat

_ Suhny, Yutaverse, SiChange, HeySon and Jae6 are online _

Yutaverse: F

SiChange: F

HeySon: F

Suhny: F

Jae6: F

MukTae: THAT ISN’T HELPING HE ISN’T EVEN DEAD

HeySon: YET

_ HeySon, Suhny, SiChange and Yutaverse are offline _

Jae6: Mark take me with you to help Jungwoo.

Mooseboy: OKAY HYUNG

Mooseboy: IM GONNA GO START THE CAR

_ Mooseboy is offline _

Jae6: Jungwoo I’m coming to help you

OwO: PLEASE QUICKLY

_ OwO is offline _

Jae6: oh wait shit it sounds serious

_ Jae6 is offline _

TaeMoon: I hope he’s okay...

** [12:42] We’re NCT 127 but our collective age is 223 **

_ Mooseboy and Jae6 are online _

Mooseboy: guys the doctor doesn’t know what the fuck is wrong with Jungwoo

Jae6: no he didn’t know EXACTLY what was wrong

Jae6: he just described general medicines for pain relief

_ Suhny is online _

Suhny: ah well he should be fine then!

Mooseboy: he gave him like... four different medicines

Jae6: all of which he should take before eating

Suhny: oh

** [13:18] We’re NCT 127 but our collective age is 223 **

_ OwO is online _

OwO: guys I found out what was wrong with me!

_ TaeMoon is online _

TaeMoon: what was it?

OwO: I was just really really hungry!

_ Doie is online _

Doie: when was the last time you ate.

OwO: uhhhh I didn’t have breakfast because I was trying to lose weight

TaeMoon: okay maybe you should just never diet

Doie: yeah just eat whatever you want

OwO: okieeeee

_ OwO is offline _

TaeMoon: I swear you wouldn't even know that he was rolling around screaming in the dorm a few hours ago

Doie: that's our Jungwoo for you


	2. Nanazen: okay no Chenle take him away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [00:00] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
Nanazen is online
> 
> Nanazen changed the group name to HAPPY NANA DAY! 
> 
> Nanazen: celebrate my birthday hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the way to the airport! I'm still in the car lmao hopefully my flight goes well but there's protestors here so... the flight might get canceled? It's actually tomorrow so I don't know why we're so early...
> 
> Update: not even like ten minutes later there's no immigration offices working so I'm stuck here... There's no flights at all. Welp... Time to write?

**[00:00] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung) **

_Nanazen is online_

_Nanazen changed the group name to HAPPY NANA DAY! _

Nanazen: celebrate my birthday hoes

_IAMTHESHEEP and HeySon are online_

IAMTHESHEEP: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND

HeySon: SHUT UP HE'S MY BEST FRIEND

_Doie is online_

Doie: once... Just once can we have a normal day? 

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: I think that everyday hyung

Doie: GOD

_Doie is offline_

Nanazen: woah woah guys

Nanazen: there's plenty of me to go around ;) 

HeySon: ew

IAMTHESHEEP: ew

Nanazen: what? It's true! 

Nanazen: just look at injunnie and Jeno! 

_Avee(Je)no is online_

Nanazen: they're like

Avee(Je)no: don't say it please

UnderRatJun: yeah no please don't

Nanazen: swimming in love! 

UnderRatJun: fuck

Avee(Je)no: welp he said it

UnderRatJun: let's go

Avee(Je)no: cuddle time?

UnderRatJun: cuddle time.

_UnderRatJun and Avee(Je)no are offline_

Nanazen: :0

IAMTHESHEEP: why does that sound dirty

HeySon: okay Jaemin is no longer my best friend. 

IAMTHESHEEP: he's no longer mine either. 

Nanazen: hey! Not on my birthday! 

HeySon: too late hoe

IAMTHESHEEP: yeah GG

_IAMTHESHEEP and HeySon are offline_

Nanazen: aw :{

_JiPringle is online_

JiPringle: what does swimming in love mean?

_EdibLe is online_

EdibLe: Sungie you should probably go... 

Nanazen: no he can stay! I love Jisungie!! 

JiPringle: I'll give you love hyung!

Nanazen: okay no Chenle take him away

EdibLe: Sungie wanna go to the park with me?

JiPringle: yes!!!! 

JiPringle: I'm coming over now!!!!

_JiPringle is offline_

Nanazen: thanks Chenle! 

EdibLe: s I g h.

_EdibLe is offline_

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: I wonder what's wrong with him?

Nanazen: who knows, it's my birthday he should be happy! 

Nanazen: especially since he gets to be friends with THE Na Jaemin! 

Mooseboy: Jaemin you are too vain for your own good sometimes... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't make chapters for Mark or Xiaojun but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles


	3. Mooseboy: okay scrap whatever we had we're going with those

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [07:57] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
MukTae is online
> 
> MukTae: I feel like baking today
> 
> MukTae: anyone wanna bake with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been... A day...
> 
> Basically I got really sad and cried multiple times all for different reasons during dinner today, but I'm okay. I'm okay and that's all I can really ask for. I'm staying at an aunt's place until they can reschedule my flight. Everything is okay. It'll be fine. Trust me.
> 
> Just enjoy the chapter. That's all I want you to do.

**[07:57] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_MukTae is online_

MukTae: I feel like baking today

MukTae: anyone wanna bake with me?

_Nanazen, QueenAnne-Kun, Doie, SiChange, Jae6, Suhny, OwO and Mooseboy are online_

Nanazen: count me in!

Mooseboy: me too! 

QueenAnne-Kun: [3]

Doie: [4]

OwO: [5]

SiChange: [6]

Jae6: [7]

Suhny: aw shit we missed the chance to have Jae have [6]!

Mooseboy: oh you're right damn!

MukTae: honey do you want to be included in the baking date or not? 

Suhny: depends on what you're baking

MukTae: well we won't know until we get everyone's thoughts

Nanazen: croissants please

Mooseboy: kinda wanted to make bread... 

Jae6: oh same Mark

Suhny: I don't wanna participate but I want waffles please

SiChange: egg custard buns

OwO: creme brulee!

QueenAnne-Kun: waffles don't really count as something you bake? 

Suhny: shit

_Suhny is offline_

MukTae: I was thinking of cake but okay

_JiPringle is online_

JiPringle: could you make pain au chocolat? 

JiPringle: you know

JiPringle: they're like croissants but with chocolate in them and rectangular

Nanazen: yes Jisungie we know what they are~

Mooseboy: okay scrap whatever we had we're going with those

Jae6: for the baby? 

MukTae: ofc for the baby. 

QueenAnne-Kun: all of you are so whipped for Jisung

OwO: have you SEEN Jisung?

Doie: it's not like you don't act like that with Chenle!

SiChange: yeah you treat Chenle like that too tbh it's really obvious

QueenAnne-Kun: ...

QueenAnne-Kun: shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write another chapter tomorrow I already have an idea in mind and I think it's funny. Still, leave ideas in the comments.


	4. UnderRatJun: I mean if you put it that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [02:34] 00(5)  
IAMTHESHEEP is online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: guys I have made a terrible discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the funny chapter I promised but I need to get something sad out to just get rid of whatever this is... Whatever I feel right now. It's 02:34 when I started this. Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight. If I don't then you'll get something else probably. I was supposed to be on the way home now.

**[02:34] 00(5)**

_IAMTHESHEEP is online_

IAMTHESHEEP: guys I have made a terrible discovery

IAMTHESHEEP: all the dreamie 00 liners are 19 now

_Nanazen, HeySon, Avee(Je)no and UnderRatJun are online_

UnderRatJun: YangYang is right for once holy shit

Nanazen: no! Don't ruin my birthday like this YangYang!

Nanazen: I would trade this for you not being my best friend anymore any day! 

HeySon: SO THAT MEANS YANGYANG IS YOUR BESTIE AND NOT ME

HeySon: JAEMIN YOU TRAITOR

Nanazen: OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP HYUCK THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT

Avee(Je)no: I mean being a bestie traitor Is something serious Nana

UnderRatJun: yeah I mean if you betray your bestie who can trust you? 

Nanazen: hey you're my boyfriends you should be on my side!

Nanazen: wait that gives me an idea

Nanazen: I can have two besties! 

Nanazen: like I have two boyfriends!

IAMTHESHEEP: u. H

HeySon: I don't think that's how it works... 

Avee(Je)no: yeah idk wouldn't one of you feel left out?

Nanazen: then how would our relationship work out?

UnderRatJun: I mean if you put it that way

UnderRatJun: it's basically platonic polyamory

Nanazen: oh fuck no 

Nanazen: sorry Yang

Nanazen: sorry Hyuck

Nanazen: but we aren't doing that

Nanazen: ever

IAMTHESHEEP: yeah I thought so

HeySon: you bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually now that I wrote it it isn't even that sad, I guess I just can't write stuff like that without putting something funny in it. Maybe it's just my line of thinking? Idk it's like 2:56 am now


	5. IAMTHESHEEP: and I won't have to break your bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:43] HAPPY NANA DAY!  
HeySon is online
> 
> HeySon: Jaemin get on here
> 
> HeySon: you too YangYang
> 
> HeySon: we've got some unfinished business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin caught me writing this and now she thinks I'm texting someone lol
> 
> Also I think I understand why the members hold hands so much, I went out with my cousins today and I held their hands while walking on the street and while holding hands in Hong Kong may lead to your hands feeling sweaty, it feels nice. It feels nice to be loved.

**[10:43] HAPPY NANA DAY!**

_HeySon is online_

HeySon: Jaemin get on here

HeySon: you too YangYang

HeySon: we've got some unfinished business

_Nanazen and IAMTHESHEEP are online_

Nanazen: unfinished what now?

HeySon: look

HeySon: just tell us which one you like more

IAMTHESHEEP: OH

HeySon: and then we can all be happy

IAMTHESHEEP: and I won't have to break your bones

Nanazen: I have no idea what you're talking about Haechannie~

IAMTHESHEEP: hey don't beat around the bush!

Nanazen: for the record I'm the strongest here

IAMTHESHEEP: well we don't know that!

IAMTHESHEEP: I didn't take that punching test!

HeySon: just so you know Jaemin I'm just as strong as you

Nanazen: yeah but I'm stronger!

Nanazen: and I have a boyfriend that got an almost perfect score!

IAMTHESHEEP: but you don't know if I got a perfect score because I've never done it

IAMTHESHEEP: I can totally crush you!

Nanazen: no you can't! 

Nanazen: I already had to be in the dungeon for the better part of 1 1/2 years because I had back problems!

HeySon: you know how sad I was?

IAMTHESHEEP: hey I didn't even debut then! 

IAMTHESHEEP: and I was so close to him!

HeySon: we're getting off topic

HeySon: Jaemin just say which one of us is your best friend and spare us the pain

Nanazen: ...

Nanazen: I'm sorry but I can't choose

Nanazen: I'd rather have neither of you as my best friend than have only one of you!

HeySon: sIGH

IAMTHESHEEP: well that's fucking shit isn't it? 

IAMTHESHEEP: like Jaem

IAMTHESHEEP: we don't wanna share you yaknow? 

HeySon: yeah the two of us are pretty selfish

IAMTHESHEEP: that's the only thing I'll admit

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: HA

HeySon: but we don't want to split the time with you do you get what I'm trying to say? 

Nanazen: yeah...

UnderRatJun: but can't you all hang out at the same time?

UnderRatJun: can't you three just all be best friends?

HeySon: ...

IAMTHESHEEP: ...

HeySon: that doesn't really make us "best" friends though

HeySon: like I wanna be your number one friend?

IAMTHESHEEP: yeah me too :/

Nanazen: you're both tied as my number one friend though...

IAMTHESHEEP: fuck it let's do the platypus polygon thing

UnderRatJun: PLATONIC POLYAMORY

IAMTHESHEEP: SHUT UP RAT ASS

UnderRatJun: I'LL FUCKING FIGHT YOU YOU LAMB

_UnderRatJun and IAMTHESHEEP are offline_

Nanazen: so uh

Nanazen: platonic polygon?

HeySon: platypus polyamory. 


	6. Jae6: think of it this way hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [08:56] TWYt TWYt TWYt TWYt  
Doie is online
> 
> Doie: I'M SORRY TAEIL OKAY I'M FUCKING SORRY
> 
> TaeMoon is online
> 
> TaeMoon: NO YOU AREN'T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the plane now! Posting this real fast!

**[08:56] TWYt TWYt TWYt TWYt**

_Doie is online_

Doie: I'M SORRY TAEIL OKAY I'M FUCKING SORRY

_TaeMoon is online_

TaeMoon: NO YOU AREN'T

TaeMoon: YOU LEFT ME IN THE DUST

_Jae6 is online_

Jae6: is this about the new NCT U song

TaeMoon: YES IT FUCKING IS

TaeMoon: I can't believe you would leave me...

Jae6: think of it this way hyung

Jae6: I had a song with you without Doyoung

Jae6: Doyoung had a song with you without me

Jae6: now me and Doyoung have a song without you

Jae6: it works out doesn't it?

TaeMoon: I suppose

TaeMoon: still mad about not being in Ava Max's song

Doie: hey I was back up vocal only! Barely anyone realises that I was even in there!

Jae6: it was only a feature, there's no way all of us would be able to get in there

TaeMoon: FUCK OFF I STILL WANT LINES


	7. Yutaverse: monetary gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [11:32] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
Avee(Je)no is online
> 
> Avee(Je)no: can one of you get Nana's Starbucks order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to wait for a connection flight now! Yay jet lag!

**[11:32] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_Avee(Je)no is online_

Avee(Je)no: can one of you get Nana's Starbucks order

Avee(Je)no: I'm busy right now

**[14:27] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung) **

Avee(Je)no: pleaseeee

**[17:46] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung) **

Avee(Je)no: there's 19 of y’all here surely ONE of you can get Jaemin coffee?

_Doie is online_

Doie: sorry sweetie

Doie: but none of us would want to get it because let's be real

Doie: Jaemin is gonna destroy himself with that coffee

_MukTae is online_

MukTae: no but seriously

MukTae: with how many times he has that drink a day

MukTae: how has no one in Starbucks been like "hey maybe you should uh tone it down a bit"

_Yutaverse is online_

Yutaverse: monetary gain

Yutaverse: why stop something that brings them money?

MukTae: oh true

MukTae: it's not like we have businesses like that everywhere

MukTae: cough SM cough

Yutaverse: also Jeno why can't you get the Starbucks yourself?

Avee(Je)no: I'm filming JSMR

Doie: FOR SIX HOURS?

Avee(Je)no: gotta stockpile the episodes hyung

Avee(Je)no: a lotta people like it actually?

MukTae: I think that's just because you're in it Jeno... 


	8. XD: they’re called tiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [15:39] 99 flake cones  
YuckHay is online
> 
> YuckHay: I may have impulsively bought a mahjong set
> 
> XD, Henryde8 and Mooseboy are online
> 
> XD: I’m not even surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my exam results and I’m very sad, like I knew I was gonna do bad but...
> 
> On another note I got both versions of We Boom albums and got three boom cards, they were all hyuck but I still feel lucky!

**[15:39] 99 flake cones**

_YuckHay is online_

YuckHay: I may have impulsively bought a mahjong set

_XD, Henryde8 and Mooseboy are online_

XD: I’m not even surprised

Henryde8: but that means we can all play mahjong together now!!

Mooseboy: wait isn't mahjong like one player though?

XD: no Mark you can have four-player mahjong

Mooseboy: wait you can????????

YuckHay: yeah!

Henryde8: if you watched Chenle's night show thing his grandparents played it or smth

Mooseboy: oh yeahhh

Mooseboy: like I knew that they were using the block things but idk

XD: they're called tiles

XD: at least I think they are

YuckHay: wait there's one player mahjong??

Henryde8: yeah but you match the tiles instead of how you play it normally

XD: I've never seen anyone play solitaire mahjong with the real tiles though

XD: only online

Henryde8: yeah it would kind of be a hassle to set it up irl wouldn't it?

Henryde8: and it wouldn't be perfectly random either

Mooseboy: can you play mahjong with like two or three people?

YuckHay: I don't know but if you can it wouldn't be as fun!!

Mooseboy: it's just that I don't know how to play...

XD: don't worry Mark! We can teach you!!

Mooseboy: really?

Henryde8: yeah of course! what are friends for?

YuckHay: WayV are off tomorrow we can play then!

Mooseboy: hmm I won't be free until like 6 is that okay?

XD: yeah that's fine!

XD: we don't have anything else to do anyway

YuckHay: I'm getting really excited now I can't wait to play it :D

Henryde8: me too!!!

Mooseboy: oh sorry I have to go now Taeyong-hyung is calling for me

XD: see you

Mooseboy: later

_Mooseboy is offline_

XD: I can't wait to destroy his ass

Henryde8: yeah lmao he's gonna be such a n00b

YuckHay: hey don't pick on him he's only learning!

YuckHay: have it be just between the three of us :(

XD: well then I can't wait to destroy both of your asses

Henryde8: oh it is game on Xiaojun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to see China line play mahjong together it would be so chaotic also there's the fact that I went to Hong Kong for almost three weeks, intending to spend quality time playing mahjong, but I didn't even get to play it's so sad


	9. Avee(Je)no: you’re dead injunnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [18:28] Dream become Stronger!  
Avee(Je)no is online
> 
> Avee(Je)no: hey guys
> 
> Avee(Je)no: how did the ISAC PubG go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having life stuff right now and it's very not fun having my mother breathe down my neck about... everything. I know why she's doing it but it's just not really helping me right now. I had to ring someplace for the first time on my own and that was terrifying. I ended up forgetting to ask most of the stuff that I wanted to know.

**[18:28] Dream become Stronger!**

_Avee(Je)no is online_

Avee(Je)no: hey guys

Avee(Je)no: how did the ISAC PubG go?

Avee(Je)no: it was kinda lonely having to celebrate the win myself…

_EdibLe, Nanazen, UnderRatJun, HeySon and JiPringle are online_

Nanazen: oh no bb it’s okay!!

Avee(Je)no: :D

EdibLe: I shot 10 people!!!!

HeySon: yeah how did that even happen

HeySon: Chenle decimated like 20% of the opposition

JiPringle: we killed 19 people and Chenle did 50%

Nanazen: I still don’t know how that’s possible

UnderRatJun: we did destroy the people who killed Jisung though

Nanazen: yeah no one hurts baby

JiPringle: I am not baby!!

EdibLe: Jisung you are pretty baby

JiPringle: …

JiPringle: okay I’m baby!!

EdibLe: …

EdibLe: ANYWAY

EdibLe: anyone wanna play Garry’s Mod later?

JiPringle: heck yeah!

HeySon: hell yeah

UnderRatJun: fuck yeah

Avee(Je)no: sure!

Nanazen: yes!!!!

EdibLe: 8 it is!

**[20:00] Dream become Stronger!**

_Avee(Je)no, EdibLe, HeySon, Nanazen, JiPringle and UnderRatJun are online_

JiPringle: okay who’s what?

Nanazen: I’m hiding

HeySon: [2]

UnderRatJun: [3]

EdibLe: [4]

Avee(Je)no: that means you and me are seekers Jisung!!

JiPringle: oh great

JiPringle: Jeno-hyung can shoot lele because I don’t want to

_JiPringle deleted a message_

EdibLe: what

Avee(Je)no: what?

Nanazen: did anyone see that?

HeySon: no I was AFK because I was getting snacks

UnderRatJun: oh my god that is SO you hyuck

HeySon: shut up

JiPringle: anyway let’s play!!

**[20:37] Dream become Stronger!**

Nanazen: We’re supposed to be a unit!

HeySon: SUCK MY UNIT

UnderRatJun: Hyuck what the fuck

UnderRatJun: the whole point of Garry’s Mod is to hide and not let the seekers find you

UnderRatJun: you ASS!!

JiPringle: I just shot Hyuck!

EdibLe: nice!!

JiPringle: 0///0

HeySon: SNAKE

UnderRatJun: I TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDN’T LISTEN NOW DID YOU

UnderRatJun: UNGRATEFUL BURNING PIECE OF ROCK

HeySon: FUCK OFF RENJUN I CAN DO WHAT I WANT

Avee(Je)no: you’re dead injunnie

UnderRatJun: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE

HeySon: NOT MY PROBLEM

HeySon: YOU WERE AFK NOT ME

UnderRatJun: I STILL BLAME YOU

_Nanazen muted HeySon and UnderRatJun_

Nanazen: let’s not get mad now shall we?

JiPringle: h-h-h

Nanazen: Jisung? What is it sweetie?

JiPringle: h-hoes mad

Avee(Je)no: oh god no

_Avee(Je)no muted JiPringle_

Avee(Je)no: Jisung has been hanging out with the hyungs too much

Nanazen: I blame Johnny-hyung for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how Garry's Mod or PubG works since I'm not a gamer person... but I think Garry's Mod has only two seekers? I think?


	10. TaeMoon: you’re pregnant congratulations to the husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [13:27] Mama and bois  
YuckHay is online
> 
> YuckHay: guys I’m like
> 
> YuckHay: craving for something right now
> 
> YuckHay: is that like a thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a bit longer than usual? idk it was just a really boring day at work. In the meantime the OG Neo Communication Technology got 100+ Kudos and I just wanna say thank you because honestly, I didn't think this kind of thing would be that popular lmao

** [13:27] Mama and bois **

_ YuckHay is online _

YuckHay: guys I’m like

YuckHay: craving for something right now

YuckHay: is that like a thing?

_ Doie, Mooseboy and OwO are online _

Doie: yes sweetie that’s okay

OwO: what are you craving though baby?

YuckHay: peanut butter

YuckHay: and like cheese?

YuckHay: maybe chocolate as well

Mooseboy: that’s a weird combination tbh

Doie: don’t discourage Mark

Mooseboy: oh sorry

YuckHay: I kinda wanna eat them all at the same time

Mooseboy: okay that’s super weird

Doie: I may have to agree with you

Mooseboy: seriously? Cheesy peanut chocolate? Sounds weird as fuck

YuckHay: it’s what I’m craving man

Mooseboy: true true

Mooseboy: the more you talk about this the more I’m thinking that you’re some middle aged pregnant lady

YuckHay: wait I’m pregnant?

Doie: yeah and Jungwoo is the father

OwO: wait I am?

Mooseboy: I mean it would be weird if you weren’t?

Mooseboy: I think it would be very concerning if you weren’t the father

YuckHay: but am I pregnant?

Doie: go consult the doctor

YuckHay: okay

_YuckHay is offline_

** [13:34] The Moon sacrifices his height for The Big Friendly Giant **

_ YuckHay is online _

YuckHay: Doie told me to ask you if I am pregnant or not

_ TaeMoon is online _

TaeMoon: tell him that

TaeMoon: for the last fucking time

TaeMoon: I AM NOT A DOCTOR

YuckHay: but doc

YuckHay: am I pregnant or not?

TaeMoon: you know what fine

TaeMoon: you’re pregnant congratulations to the husband

YuckHay: but I’m not even married

YuckHay: who’s the dad?

TaeMoon: we can take a paternity test after the child is born

YuckHay: I hope it’s a girl!!!

YuckHay: but a boy is fine too!!!

_ YuckHay is offline _

TaeMoon: Jesus Christ I hope this is just another Virgin Mary

_ TaeMoon is offline _

** [13:34] Mama and bois **

Doie: we should start seeing how we can feed Yukhei’s cravings

Mooseboy: I don’t know how we can do that though it’s so weird

Doie: don’t judge Mark

Doie: he’s pregnant he can eat what he wants

Mooseboy: should we give him cheese on peanut butter cups?

OwO: that doesn’t really sound appetising...

Doie: Mark go head to the store and buy the things Yukhei wants and see if there’s anything else that would go with those things

Doie: I’ll transfer some money to your bank account to buy stuff

Mooseboy: okay!!

Doie: thanks sweetie

_ Mooseboy is offline _

_ YuckHay is online _

YuckHay: Doc said I’m pregnant!

YuckHay: and we can take a patent thingy test whenever the child comes out to see if babe is the father!!

Doie: I think you mean paternity test

YuckHay: yeah that!!

OwO: congratulations baby!!

Doie: yeah congrats!

YuckHay: thanks! :D

Doie: do you have any idea of what you could eat to satisfy your cravings?

YuckHay: hmmmm

YuckHay: I don’t know hyung

YuckHay: my belly is literally like

YuckHay: “I want cheese, peanut butter and chocolate please”

OwO: oh! I have an idea!

Doie: tell us then!

OwO: why not fondue?

Doie: oh? We’re going Fancy here

_ Mooseboy is online _

Mooseboy: FANCY YOUUUUUUUUU OOOO

Mooseboy: DOESN’T MATTER WHO LIKES WHO FIRST

Doie: okay Mark stop it you’re ruining the moment

Doie: I know it’s hard accepting that Daniel is with Jihyo now but you should know that someone else likes you for who you are

Mooseboy: wait what?

Mooseboy: who?

Doie: I cannot say my lips are sealed

OwO: anyway let’s make some fondue

OwO: you can have different ones

OwO: but for our case you can have cheese, peanut butter and chocolate ones!

YuckHay: that sounds good!!

Doie: how about the two of you do it, as a date?

YuckHay: that sounds even better!!!

Doie: okay I’ll ask the rest of 127 to evacuate the premises unless you want to go to WayV dorm instead?

YuckHay: most of WayV are still here

Doie: I think it’s better if you just come here Yukhei, most of us are already out anyway

OwO: yeah I think it’s just you and me hyung

OwO: oh! Haechan too!

Mooseboy: I’ll just ask him to go somewhere with me since I was already out anyway

_ Mooseboy is offline _

** [13:46] Oi Canada! **

_ Mooseboy is online _

Mooseboy: hyuck do you wanna hang out?

_ HeySon is online _

Mooseboy: we can go buy stuff since I’m at the store

Mooseboy: do you want me to pick you up?

HeySon: oh my god yes yes!!

Mooseboy: is that yes to hanging out or yes to me picking you up?

HeySon: both!!

HeySon: well I can walk if you want but I get tired easily so pleaseeeeee

Mooseboy: that’s a total lie I’ve seen your energy on stages

HeySon: please Mark Leeeeeee

Mooseboy: okayyyyy

HeySon: so what else are we doing on our date

Mooseboy: bro this ain’t a date ahaha

Mooseboy: I just wanted to get you out of the dorm for a bit you know?

Mooseboy: you need some fresh air once in a while

Mooseboy: but we can probably go to Vision Cinema if you want to

HeySon: okay okay!! I’ll be outside the dorm in about ten minutes?

Mooseboy: good enough for me

_ Mooseboy and HeySon are offline _

** [13:49] Mama and bois **

Doie: I’ll be heading out to Another World Library

Doie: I need to return some books anyway!

OwO: oh okay see you hyung!

Doie: bye bye!!

_ Doie is offline _

_ Mooseboy is online _

Mooseboy: hyuck is coming out with me

OwO: thanks Mark!

Mooseboy: No problem!!

** [13:50] We’re the best friends what can I say? **

_ HeySon created We’re the best friends what can I say? _

_ HeySon is online _

_ HeySon added Nanazen and IAMTHESHEEP _

_ HeySon sent two photos _

HeySon: guys you’re my besties or whatever please give me some fucking advice

_ IAMTHESHEEP and Nanazen are online _

HeySon: fuck what do I even wear???

IAMTHESHEEP: it’s not a date bruh don’t worry about it

Nanazen: it is a date!! They’re going to the cinema!!!

HeySon: fuck this really isn’t working guys!!!

Nanazen: okay you know what?

Nanazen: you know your closet right?

HeySon: uh huh

Nanazen: please tell me that you still have that denim jacket and jeans from our photoshoot

HeySon: yeah I do

Nanazen: put them on

IAMTHESHEEP: you want him to wear double denim on a movie date?????

Nanazen: yes!! He looks hot in it!!

Nanazen: have it with that red-ish smokey eye and *chefs kiss*

_ HeySon sent a photo _

IAMTHESHEEP: okay no keep that makeup but change the clothes

IAMTHESHEEP: wear a red beanie and a white shirt but have black skinny jeans not denim

HeySon: those are two completely different looks which one do I fucking go for!?!

Nanazen: okay okay okay

Nanazen: what about keeping Yang’s look but putting the denim jacket on top?

IAMTHESHEEP: OOOO THATS GOOD

_ HeySon sent a photo _

Nanazen: YES SLAY BOY

IAMTHESHEEP: OH MY GOD YES MAKE MARK THIRSTY

HeySon: I don’t wanna make Mark thirsty

Nanazen: really?

HeySon: OKAY I MAY WANT TO MAKE HIM A LITTLE BIT THIRSTY

** [14:02] Oi Canada! **

_ Mooseboy is online _

Mooseboy: Hyuck you’re late

_ HeySon is online _

HeySon: I’M COMING

Mooseboy: nononononono it’s okay sweetie take your time

** [14:03] We’re the best friends what can I say? **

_ HeySon is online _

HeySon: MARK FUCKING CALLED ME SWEETIE

IAMTHESHEEP: OH MY GOD

Nanazen: IT’S A FUCKING SIGN

** [14:03] Mama and bois **

_ Mooseboy is online _

Mooseboy: guys I just called Hyuck sweetie...

_ OwO is online _

OwO: what of it?

_ Doie is online _

Doie: you’ve been hanging around me too much sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all didn't notice around the end of the first Neo Comm Tech there was a moment during ChenJi arc that mentioned that Hyuck took Mark out on a date but Mark didn't think it was a date, Renjun caught onto it though lmao and that's where MarkHyuck arc started!


	11. SiChange: I think we all know that Doyoung is basically your dad and since Jaehyun is his boyfriend he is like your step dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14:21] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)  
Suhny is online
> 
> Suhny: asking for a friend here
> 
> Suhny: What’s y’all favourite chip flavor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like so many prompts in my notes app on my phone from random inspiration and I have about 50 of them???? Wtf? They’re all pretty much one shot type of stuff though like I’ll probably scrap most of them soon enough, I've also been feeling really unmotivated to write like I just want the stuff to be done and then post it but the hard part is writing it first wuehifawjdfaiu

**[14:21] 9 + 10 = 21 - (Kun + Doyoung)**

_Suhny is online_

Suhny: asking for a friend here

Suhny: What’s y’all favourite chip flavor?

_Doie, SiChange, TaeMoon, Yutaverse, Jae6, JiPringle and QueenAnne-Kun are online_

Doie: ready salted

QueenAnne-Kun: salt and vinegar

QueenAnne-Kun: Ten’s is also ready salted because have you seen him

Suhny: yeah I know

Suhny: so much salt in a tiny body...

QueenAnne-Kun: I’ll ask the others what chips they like

_QueenAnne-Kun is offline_

JiPringle: I like Pringles

SiChange: yes Jisung we know you like pringles a lot

JiPringle: Original flavor, sour cream and onion or bust!

Doie: Jisung just made a full sentence with punctuation oh my god he’s growing

Jae6: our son is grown up now babe!!

JiPringle: who said I was your son?

SiChange: I think we all know that Doyoung is basically your dad and since Jaehyun is his boyfriend he is like your step dad

SiChange: btw Johnny I like prawn cocktail

JiPringle: hey don’t disrespect my actual parents!!

TaeMoon: I like cheese and onion!

TaeMoon: anything with onion!

Yutaverse: yes Moonie we know

_UnderRatJun is online_

UnderRatJun: did someone mention Moomin?

Yutaverse: no I said Moonie not Moomin

UnderRatJun: fucks sake

UnderRatJun: if it ain’t about Moomin I’m outta here

Suhny: wait what’s your flavor???

UnderRatJun: my w h a t

Suhny: your chip flavor

UnderRatJun: aliens?

Suhny: wtf bro

TaeMoon: like the brand with the aliens on them?

UnderRatJun: fine it’s Worcester

JiPringle: hyung what the fuck

Doie: I don’t like it when Jisung swears but I’ll let him off this time because what

UnderRatJun: it’s nice!!!

UnderRatJun: you can’t say shit because you’ve never tried it!

Suhny: it just sounds weird bro

Jae6: we shouldn’t say this guys Renjun is an impressionable teenager

Jae6: don’t out him because he likes an underrated chip flavor

UnderRatJun: you sound as if you’re about to adopt me

Yutaverse: yeah the underrated singer likes the underrated chips

Jae6: I can and will adopt you as my own, son

UnderRatJun: oh my god I will cry I haven’t been called son in a while

UnderRatJun: I miss my parents guys ffs

SiChange: oh lord bro no you want hugs?

UnderRatJun: yes ;{

Jae6: that’s it I’m signing the adoption papers now

Doie: if you sign them I’m signing the divorce papers because I don’t want a Worcester son

Jae6: if making Renjun happy will tear our family apart then so be it

Doie: I hate that you’re like this

Doie: so selfless that it’s so selfish

Jae6: sorry babe but that’s how it is

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: babe for the last time call them crisps!!!

ChittaPhony: also my flavour is pickled onion NOT SALT

_Mooseboy is online_

Mooseboy: oh hyung I don't like chips

Mooseboy: so if you wanna throw a chip party count me out

Suhny: okay seriously the fuck

Suhny: first frozen yogurt and now this?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I just spouted random flavours from the top of my head because I don’t like crisps I may have googled some
> 
> I'm sure Mark likes crisps but for the sake of the frozen yoghurt thing we're gonna go with him not liking them


	12. QueenAnne-Kun: if doing each other’s nails means shaping them and painting clear base coat on them then we can probably do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [20:00] Yes we do the cooking, yes we do the cleaning  
MukTae is online
> 
> MukTae: Jaemin.
> 
> MukTae: Jisung told me you’re drinking coffee at 8pm at night.
> 
> MukTae: yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Enjoy the chapter and put a suggestion for one in the comments if you so wish!

**[20:00] Yes we do the cooking, yes we do the cleaning**

_MukTae is online_

MukTae: Jaemin.

MukTae: Jisung told me you’re drinking coffee at 8pm at night.

MukTae: yet again.

_Nanazen is online_

Nanazen: aww that’s nice of Jisung to worry about me like that!! OWO

Nanazen: but what of it hyung?

Nanazen: can’t a man drink his beverage in peace?

_QueenAnne-Kun is online_

QueenAnne-Kun: do you even know what a beverage is?

MukTae: you’re only JUST an adult!

MukTae: you’re like not even one year old in adult years

QueenAnne-Kun: he’s still 19 internationally

QueenAnne-Kun: so he is in fact the adult equivalent of being a fetus

QueenAnne-Kun: if that exists

Nanazen: no!! I am a man!!

Nanazen: and of course I know what beverages are!!

Nanazen: they’re all types of drinks except for water!

MukTae: wait water isn’t a beverage?

QueenAnne-Kun: Taeyong…

Nanazen: he’s more stupid than me don’t worry

MukTae: Jaemin what did you say?

Nanazen: nothing nothing!!!!!

MukTae: anyway

MukTae: stop drinking coffee late at night Jaemin

QueenAnne-Kun: yeah it really won’t do you any good

Nanazen: I can do whatever I want!!!!

QueenAnne-Kun: drinking coffee after 8 is only going to disrupt your sleep schedule

Nanazen: can we have a sleepover??

MukTae: what?

QueenAnne-Kun: Jaemin we’re talking about you and your coffee addiction this isn’t the time for that

Nanazen: I want a sleepover with you two!! >:(

QueenAnne-Kun: the three of us live in separate dorms Jaemin we can’t

Nanazen: I WANT SLEEPOVER

QueenAnne-Kun: the coffee is getting to him I think

MukTae: yeah what should we do?

QueenAnne-Kun: try to calm him down?

MukTae: why does he even want a sleepover anyway?

QueenAnne-Kun: don’t know

QueenAnne-Kun: Jaemin? You still there?

MukTae: he’s still online

QueenAnne-Kun: Jaemin? Talk to us please

Nanazen: I wanna have a sleepover where we can like bake and stuff and watch wholesome movies that make your heart go all tingly and fuzzy and warm and shit and we like do each other’s nails and hair, maybe dye someone’s hair and talk about boys and do face masks and watch reruns of popular television shows and talk about life and maybe since you guys are older you can give me life advice and shit like that and then we can lie in beds or a shared bed and we can just talk about meta stuff before we fall asleep to each other’s existential crisises and conspiracy theories

MukTae: Jaemin who hurt you?

QueenAnne-Kun: you know what fuck it

QueenAnne-Kun: I mean

QueenAnne-Kun: if doing each other’s nails means shaping them and painting clear base coat on them then we can probably do that

Nanazen: I want *s*p*a*r*k*l*e*s*

MukTae: so like holo?

Nanazen: yes!!!!!!!

QueenAnne-Kun: clear base coat and holo it is

Nanazen: so are you coming over now???

QueenAnne-Kun: …

MukTae: …

MukTae: yes.

QueenAnne-Kun: sigh

QueenAnne-Kun: yes

Nanazen: YAY

MukTae: okay Kun let’s pack our stuff

QueenAnne-Kun: the other dreamies won’t mind will they?

Nanazen: oh they’ve all left now!!

Nanazen: I don’t know where though!!

QueenAnne-Kun: oh

MukTae: we’ll be right over.

MukTae: Kun let’s just get there before Jaemin hurts himself

QueenAnne-Kun: yeah I’m with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need interactions between these three like the mothers/leaders of the units although Jaemin isn't actually Dream's leader but I personally think he's best suited for it? idk I can't see anyone else in Dream being the leader even though they technically don't really need one
> 
> also Jaemin's splurge paragraph takes up like a fifth of the word count already lmao


	13. ChittaPhony: I should never wear glasses again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [23:45] GayV  
ChittaPhony is online
> 
> ChittaPhony: Kun where the fuck are you????

**[23:45] GayV**

_ChittaPhony is online_

ChittaPhony: Kun where the fuck are you????

ChittaPhony: I need help with something!!!

_XD is online_

XD: you DO know that he told us he would be over at the Dream dorm for the night?

ChittaPhony: what?

**Earlier [20:34] GayV**

_QueenAnne-Kun is online_

QueenAnne-Kun: hello all, I hope you are well

QueenAnne-Kun: I will be staying at the Dream dorm tonight

QueenAnne-Kun: therefore I will not be able to assist you in your constant pestering for help

QueenAnne-Kun: please do not set the dorm on fire

QueenAnne-Kun: goodnight

QueenAnne-Kun: cunts

_QueenAnne-Kun is offline_

**[23:47] GayV**

ChittaPhony: you know I can’t fucking see that well

XD: wear your glasses

ChittaPhony: I don’t need to wear glasses in my own house!

XD: firstly, this is a dorm

XD: secondly, this dorm isn’t yours

XD: it’s the company’s

XD: thirdly, you do need glasses

XD: especially if you’re gonna set this fucking shithole on fire without them

ChittaPhony: oh damn you right

ChittaPhony: I should never wear glasses again

XD: BITCH KUN WILL KILL YOU

ChittaPhony: so what?

ChittaPhony: I’m hot, I’m young

ChittaPhony: never too young to die ;)

_SiChange is online_

SiChange: if you fucking die I will plead with death to go to hell and beat your ass

ChittaPhony: that’d be nice

SiChange: you disgust me

XD: someone needs to do the job so

ChittaPhony: you are all squares bruh

ChittaPhony: fine! I’ll set this place on fire myself!

_ChittaPhony is offline_

XD: Sicheng-gege please get the extinguisher

SiChange: will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a question: what would you guys think of me doing one-shots of some of the things NCT do together in these fics that happen outside the chatrooms? Like, for example, YongKunMin's sleepover or NoRenMin's fireflies date or MarkHyuck's date or Kun giving Ten his cheesecake or Mark and Doyoung's day out or literally every time they hang out and not text in the chatroom but it's referenced in the chatroom?
> 
> They would be standalone works but I'll put them in the same series for convenience sake. You wouldn't need to read them in order to understand the main Neo Comm Tech stuff, it would just be something extra, also some people would probably want these events to be ambiguous in the main "story" (if there even is one lol) so that people can think of how these events would play out with their own imagination, and that's totally fine!
> 
> I didn't really give this much thought lmao it just popped up in my head last night and now that my course is starting on Monday now really isn't the time to think of more things to write when I already have 50+ prompts in my phone and like 5 works that aren't finished and there really isn't time for any of this but that's life I guess? I'll try to get them 5 works done at least before starting these "random hang out day" works, or not idk that's for future me to decide.


	14. Henryde8: you and XOXO over there said “yeah” at the same time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [15:49] Laughing Monarch with his Lamb (or genie)  
IAMTHESHEEP is online
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: hey you guys hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I actually updated holy shit-
> 
> anyway thank you so much for waiting more than a week for an update because I actually could've updated this so much earlier but I'm lazy lmao

**[15:49] Laughing Monarch with his Lamb (or genie)**

_IAMTHESHEEP is online_

IAMTHESHEEP: hey you guys hungry?

_Henryde8 is online_

Henryde8: what is it this time?

IAMTHESHEEP: I want food

_XD is online_

XD: neither of us three are good at cooking Yang

IAMTHESHEEP: fineeee I’ll ask Kun

XD: It's Kun-ge

Henryde8: but he’s busy

IAMTHESHEEP: does it look like I give a shit?

XD: does it look like he gives a damn?

IAMTHESHEEP: oh my god jinx

Henryde8: we can’t see we’re texting lmao

XD: we didn’t even say the same thing!!!

XD: jinx only works when you’re talking not texting!!!!

IAMTHESHEEP: lemme say again

IAMTHESHEEP: does

IAMTHESHEEP: it

IAMTHESHEEP: look

IAMTHESHEEP: like

IAMTHESHEEP: I

IAMTHESHEEP: give

IAMTHESHEEP: a

IAMTHESHEEP: shit?

Henryde8: yes

XD: yes it does

Henryde8: yes it fucking does

IAMTHESHEEP: …

IAMTHESHEEP: fUCK

Henryde8: hey xiaojun

XD: yeah?

IAMTHESHEEP: yeah?

Henryde8: jinx.

IAMTHESHEEP: I mean you didn’t ask for me but I’ll butt in

IAMTHESHEEP: oh

XD: OH FOR FUCKS SAKE-

IAMTHESHEEP: ^

Henryde8: shut up you guys can’t talk now

XD: MAKE ME KUNHANG FUCJIN MAKE ME

_Henryde8 muted XD_

IAMTHESHEEP: oh my god

Henryde8: you’re getting muted too yakno

IAMTHESHEEP: what the fuck why????

Henryde8: you and XOXO over there said “yeah” at the same time

_Henryde8 muted IAMTHESHEEP_

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** **

Henryde8: nice try but since both of you are muted idk which one of y’all fuckers it is

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

Henryde8: so either both of you get ummuted or neither of you

Henryde8: and I ain’t about that loud life

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

Henryde8: I’m a quiet boy ;)

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

_Henryde8 is offline_

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Muted User sent a message, unmute to see _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muted messages:
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: YOU ARE FUCKING MENTAL
> 
> XD: please just unmute both of us pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: THAT'S A FUCKING LIE EVEN KUN SAID YOU TALK A LOT
> 
> XD: KUnhang this is unfairrrrr
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: FUCK YOU
> 
> XD: KUNHANG
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: H
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: E
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: N
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: D
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: E
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: R
> 
> IAMTHESHEEP: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
